outerrimfandomcom-20200214-history
What IS the Outer Rim?
The Outer Rim is a hyper-structure, a series of galactically-engineered systems and constructions of such a size that the technology is far beyond anything the current population could produce. A geometrically-positioned collection of fifteen stars, carefully placed using large-scale gravity altering 'hypertech', and kept in place using similar, but more long-term, gravity constrictors termed 'G-Locks'. Surrounding the collection of stars is a Dyson Sphere, a hyperstructure which surrounds the stars with a series of solar-powered satellites, which absorb the solar-rays of the stars, and use them as energy for the entirity of the Outer Rim, resulting in a huge energy surplus. Carefully orbitting the collection of stars are exactly six-hundred planets, all placed so they are capable of supporting life, albeit with varying degrees of success and ease. The six-hundred planets are kept in place by items termed 'Clockwork Strings', or C-Strings, built into the core of each planet, and kept powered by it's molten and geothermal energy. On these six-hundred planets live the remains of Humanity, what amounts to 4,500,000,000,000 (Four-and-a-half trillion) Human lives (an estimate, as exact census data is recorded only by AORTA, whose records are locked to all but the high-level staff). The Outer Rim has been functioning successfully for around 2,000 years, and within that time, many vast technological marvels have been achieved, but never to the level that first allowed Humanity to assemble such incredible structures. Chapter 1: How the Outer Rim came to be Around the year 3000, Humanity reached a state of existence beyond anything previously thought capable. It's technology, which would later be referred to as 'Hypertech', became incredibly advanced. For centuries they had been capable of limited space-travel, with large scale 'Hulks' used to transport whole planetary populations in extended periods of Cryopreservation. These ships would take decades to reach their destination, and with the resulting cryo-sickness, and the time it took to set up such large-scale colonies, they were vastly inefficient; but they were Humanities only option. But when, in the year 3008, Dr Zener Subeliast, a scientist from a relatively unknown corporation stumbled upon what would later be named the 'Subeliast Effect', it would propel Humanity to vast new stages. Within 20 years of the discovery, Humanity had discarded it's many Hulks drifting through space, most of which were woken from their cryo-slumber by a large a vibrant colony, on the world they had themselves set out to claim for Humanity. The Subeliast Effect gave Humanity the ability to alter and affect gravity in ways never before imagined; it started by using gravitational masses to 'fold' space, utilising energy to vastly shorten the space between two distances, allowing ships to literally 'jump' from one location to another. With more research, more exciting possibilities came to pass; Dyson Spheres, to provide huge amounts of energy, for what would become almost simple constructions; large scale gravity cannons, to shift planetary, and even solar masses, be it to protect planets from supernovae, or to create 'Star Dams' to protect whole systems from the threat of black holes or white dwarf stars; and even huge, self-sufficient planetary AI's, computers capable of tracking the entire information flow of whole Parsecs of space, from the infinitesimal details to the construction of other-such Hyperstructures. Humanity had reached a Golden Age. It was at this time that the ideal of the Outer Rim came to pass. Humanity, as extended and huge as it had grown, had become disconnected. It no longer felt like one race, with one origin. Thus, an experiment was suggested; the destruction of entire galaxies, for the creation of one self-sufficient, fully functional sect of Humanity. Utilising their hypertech, the 15 stars were placed and locked tight into their precise positions, and the Dyson Sphere was constructed and assembled around them. Six-hundred terraformed planets were supplanted into the safe-zone of the Outer Rim, in just the right area to sustain life, with a few extremities thrown in for good measure. Life was cultivated on these planets. A second Dyson Sphere was constructed, this time around the safe-zone of the Outer Rim; not only for the collection of any run-off energy, but also as a barrier, a wall to the outside Universe, to keep the Outer Rim entire and pure. The project became known as the Gaia Project, due to the religious undertones it contained; the Outer Rim, a giant planetoid containing life, created from the darkness of space, much akin to the Christian notion of Genesis. Those outside of the sphere had become Gods in their own right. And so, creation seemed to take an ironic new direction; they had outdone God himself. Rules Bent to the Whim of Gods When the Outer Rim was completed, it was agreed that any company, corporation, or Megacorporation could enter the Outer Rim, and attempt to forge their own little haven within the outer Dyson Sphere. When more Megacorporations than predicted signed up for the chance to spread their power in, what they saw, as a complete power vaccuum, it was decided that rules and regulations were required. Not just to support the smaller powers attempting to make a name for themselves, but also to limit the transference of power from the outside Universe, into the Outer Rim. All would begin relatively equal, all would have an equal chance to gain power, and an equal chance to lose it. It was only fair. The rules were strict, and allowed no 'wiggle-room', even for those Megacorporations powerful enough to bribe officials and crush any opposition against them. The creators of the Outer Rim were clear, concise, and unmovable. *No Hypertech was allowed into the Outer Rim. Not just for the incredible-destructive potential it had, but to stop the controller from simply leaving the Outer Rim whenever they wished, or destroying it completely when they lost. Not just this, but no blueprints, designs, or constituents of Hypertech were allowed into the Outer Rim, for the same reason; creation would be difficult, but not impossible, and it wasnt a risk they were willing to take. *Low tech was allowed, in an almost unlimited capacity. Guns and weapons were brought in by the ship-load, and where highly-destructive weapons were somewhat limited, their inability to truly destroy planets or disrupt the Outer Rim itself meant they were of limited concern. *Most of the Humans within the Outer Rim came from neutral sectors of the Universe, those with no real loyalty or allegiance to any specific company or Megacorp. With this in mind, each corporation that signed itself up to this initiative was allowed to take with them enough supporters and loyalists to completely colonise a single planet. *Once in, there was no getting out again; it was as much as experiment as it was a new haven, and these conditions could not be ruined by the ability to pass freely in and out of the Outer Rim at anybodies leisure. There was no outside contact or activity, and where they were being observed, it was impossible for communications in either direction. Chapter 2: The Misconceptions of the Megacorporation Megacorporations were old news in the time before the Outer Rim came to be. Since Dr Subeliast was a scientist for a private company, that company went on to make trillions of DREX, the universally-accepted currency, still in use. The first Megacorporation was born soon after that; the aptly-named 'Catalyst', with Dr Subeliast at the head of the Research and Development there, until his death 12 years after his incredible discovery. Catalyst, though, was not a single company that had simply grown massive after a lucky discovery; the original small-time company wasnt able to handle the immense influx from their discovery, and needed outside help simply to maintain the levels of research and development, the implementation of new products and the adaption of old, the huge security, both digital and physical, needed to protect their discovery and the people involved in it; it became huge, practically overnight. That was when Catalyst was truly formed; 19 companies each referred to as 'giants' in their respective areas, managed to combine their entire might, their assets, and their staff into the first true Megacorporation. Of course, with their technology having such far-reaching and vast implications, the Megacorporation was unwieldy, and handled badly for the first few decades. That was when Catalyst split once again, not into their original parts, but rather into more efficient areas; Superstructures and Galaxial Construction were handled by 'Exxero'; Energy Generation and Resource Gathering, being the area with the most prospective gain, retained the name 'Catalyst' ; Militaristic, both Offensive and Defensive Pursuits were turned into 'Watts Inc'; Travel, Transportation and Propulsion was named 'Herakles'; all the various Social and Civilian Developments were named 'Peabodysan'; the administration and finances of the various companies were put under the umbrella of 'Trsiel, Oswald, and Walsh Associates'; and the public relations sector was dealt with by 'Elemental Reflection'; Security and Defence were handled by 'Ghost'; and lastly, the miscellaneous operations were named 'Malice'. It was a huge reorganisation, which took decades in all; but the years shortly after were Humanities best. Each of these newly-christianed Megacorporations was collosal in it's own right, and they all shared from the same collective technological well. But, as is Humanities natural way, they still sought to compete with each other. Decades still after their formation was solidified, they all but forget their connective roots; each Megacorp was fighting, with profit-margins as their weapon, and advances in science as their shield. When once it was countries fighting for superiority, now it was simply these Megacorps, the same people fighting for the same cause, but with a whole different master pulling their strings. Whole Nations and Governments fell under the control of the Megacorp's massive influence, and it wasnt long until every politician and recognised public figure was simply a puppet for one or another Megacorp. In time, even these public forums fell away; the Megacorps assumed full control of Humanity. Allegiance to a flag was now allegiance to a product, a name on the side of a ship or a gun. But technology advanced huge leaps, and for the most part, Humanity was united under a single banner. More Megacorps arose. Niche markets were discovered and utlised to their fullest, some would say abused. By the time the construction of the Outer Rim had begun, there were thirty to forty different companies claiming their Megacorporation status; the original cast still retained their titles and power, and now used smaller companies wishing for the enhanced status and profits than a Megacorp induction could bring, as a staging ground for their wars. Companies came and went, but the Megacorps rarely budged. Until the Outer Rim was completed. It was a first. A shut-off area of space, where name and status meant nothing. Even Megacorporations, whose immense wealth and power was already limited by the space provided, the 'regulations' that came with them entering the Outer Rim brought them down the level of every other corporation entering the Outer Rim. Equality was achieved, and enforced to the highest degree. By the time the outer Dyson Sphere was fully closed, all of the original Megacorporations had fully colonised planets within the Outer Rim; infact, out of the 600 planets in there, 37 belonged to proclaimed-Megacorporations, and another 211 belonged to smaller companies and corporations, looking to prove themselves. 352 planets remained completely neutral upon entering the Outer Rim. But again, as with Humanities tendencies, the nature of their newly-found home didnt truly make sense to them, until it was far too late. None of them realised the pointlessness of their power struggles, as their power could never be transferred to the outside; they werent splinter-forces, divisions of their original companies and Megacorporations sent here to take over, then to be accepted back into the fold as successes. No, they were trapped in here, until the Dyson Spheres failed; which meant destruction. Their power struggles had overcome their common sense. War only took Eight years to start. It took almost One-Thousand to end. An Aspect of War, Unseen The Twilight of the Megacorporation Chapter 3: The TOWER Built to the Stars Chapter 4: The Outer Rim; Nano-Battlefields The Technology of the New Gods Dyson Sphere Subeliast Resonance Engines Singularity Cranes Gravity Constriction Locks Clockwork Structural-Strings